A Crashing Ending
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: finally the sequel to Little House is DONE!i'm not going to give anything away,but the the ending is VERY shocking!please review!


**A Crashing Ending**

**by: uchiha23-i luv me!**

**_Sequel to Little House_**

**i would like to thank Diamondfiregirl07 for the great idea of the ending. thanx a bunch Diamond!**

It was a bright sunny morning at kadic, but it didn't matter to Aelita. I mean she was hated by everyone even her best friends. When Aelita got up she did her regular routine before she headed to breakfeast. Soon she was ready to go when Sissi walked by and gave her a nasty grudge, then stormed away. By the time she got to breakfeast her ex-friends were already sitting down with there mouths stuffed with food.Aelita walked to the table with her tray in here hands, as everyone gave her deathening glares at every part of the body.Even the teachers were doing it to, did everyone at school hate her? Will her normal life back? Well that's her dicision. Anyway, as she was walking to the table of were the group sat, Odd spotted her comming and gave a heads up to his friends. "Hey what's up guys! Can I sit with you today?" Aelita asked, as for them they just glared at her."Leave us alone you jerk!" Yelled Jeremey, then the group stood up, and dumped their strays on Aelita, then walked away laughing at her like everyone else. Aelita just stood there, covered in smush and junk, yet feeling so sad that no one wants her. In minutes she stared to cry, hearing everyone laught at her made it over welming. She ran out of the buliding being pushed and shoved into other people, and when she finally got out of there, she fell to the ground crying.This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Aelita entered the powder room to wash her hands after science class. She met Yumi after she got out of the stall."Hey Yumi! How's it going?" Aelita said in a cheerful mood."Don't talk to me you freak!" Yumi yelled, then punched Aelita in the mouth and left the room. Aelita stood there stund of what just happenend to her.In seconds she droped her stuff and ran in an empty stall to cry in. Why was everyone acting nasty to her?

* * *

That was the last straw, she had been pushed around far too long since that last time she had shut everyone out. She had finlly realized that no one loved her, but were filled with hate. This had to end, if she keeps this up she would be beat up into a pulp until her last breath of air. A couple of weeks later, Aelita decided of how she was going to hadle this soon on one would have to deal with her anymore in a couple of days. On her last day Aelita had cleared her room until there was nothing left in it. This you be her finall hours at Kadic and she would try to made the best of it without getting hurt. So she apologized to everyone that she knew and saying how sorry she was of how she acted in the past couple of months. But nobody cared, they just pushed her away figures. At the end of the day Aelita grabed her bags and was staking a taxi to the air port so she would leave the country and start a new lif with new friends. As the taxi drove up she put her bags in the trunk and got in the car. She gave the man her money and sat back waiting to leave. What she didn't notice was that the man was all shaky and sweaty as if he was going to pass out, but her was too busy day dreaming to worry about that. As the taxi started to move, Aelita looked out the window and noticed that car was off the white line was if the car was going in a zig-zag motion, she had a feeling something was up. Then she was an empty beer bottle in the passenger's seat and started getting worried.She looked at the merrior at was the mans face all pale and shaky, then it hit her...the man was drunk. She started to freak out and tried to open the door,but it was locked there no way out.But what scared her the most was that they were heading to the bridge near the factory.Aelita froze as she saw the edge of the bridge come closer and closer_...' So this is the end._' she said in her mind as she bared for the end.Then the man passed out as the taxi snapped on of the bridge's wires and was diving into the water. Then Aelita closed her eyes as the car hit the water_. ' At least I'll be with my father again and with my old life, as I rest in peace._' In seconds the water was over her head and lost a breath og air as her eyes closed never opening again. The taxi sunk to the very bottom of the ocean just like the Titanc never letting the people get off as it went down. 

_**A couple days later**_...

The group found out about Aelita's death and felt like a huge cunch of their hearts was missing an important part to it. They felt so guitly that they acted nasty to her and pushed her around. Jeremey took action and shut down the super computer because without Aelita there's no hope of stopping Xana.But somewhere in the sky Aelita forgave them and is always watching over them.

**well that's the end of this code lyoko tale! sorry it took sooo long to type it i had to finish shool, type other stories, getting writers block, and all that crap.but now i have some weight lifted off my sholders THANK GOD!**

**anyway that purple button at the bottom has your name on it and is calling to you. answer it! and it will give you a present of magical wonders,but it you igrone it will blow you up to smithereans! so listen to it!**

**ta-ta for now!**

**-uchiha23 i luv my job!**


End file.
